


Cardio

by VoileOui



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Ben is in love with Henry's ass, Bottom Henry, Duh sinning, First Time, Henry likes it rough, M/M, Needy Henry, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Top Ben, bottom!henry, pounding, some fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoileOui/pseuds/VoileOui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After steadying his breath as much as he could, Henry looked up and smiled at Ben, his eyes now full of lust rather than shock. He bit his lips and purred at the older man, “Fuck me... I don’t care if you hurt me. I want it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cardio

Both men couldn’t believe this was happening. This had to be one of their dreams again; maybe an illusory of some sorts? There was no way Ben was mouthing at Henry’s neck and pushing him down onto the bed of his hotel room and undressing him. There was no way he was confessing how much he’s wanted to touch, feel, and fuck Henry since they met to read lines for their movie. There was no way Henry admitted how strong of an attraction as well as a sexual attraction he developed and felt for Ben. No way. They were still in the middle of shooting the film and had spent plenty of time together; plenty of time to get to know each other through teasing, jokes, laughs and late night discussions about life and the movie business. They liked each other professionally and personally but couldn’t deny that in those times, there arose a brewing and growing sexual tension between them. The moment they’re having currently proves it.  


“Hmm how do you want me to do this baby?” Ben asked Henry teasing at his right nipple with his tongue. They were now completely naked and grinding against each other on the bed.  


“I just want you to fuck me. What else?” Henry sighed reaching down to grab Ben’s cock to pump it. “God you’re big.” He mumbled quickly of Ben’s girth. This would be his first time with a man (Ben’s as well) but Ben was being a lot more precautious with him then he would like.  


“I don’t want to hurt you.” Ben replied hoarsely, nipping and licking at Henry’s neck as well as stroking his cock leisurely.  


Henry moaned and pulled Ben’s face up to meet with his own and asked, “Do you want to fuck me or not?”  


“Of course I do.” Ben answered him with furrowed brows and painful unreasonable longing for the man facing him.  


“Then just fuck me. I want all of you tonight. I want you to fuck me like you’re making up for all of those times you’ve wanted to fuck me but couldn't.” Henry croaked at Ben, looking at him intently in the eye. Ben looked back hungrily into the liquid sea blue eyes and teased, "Jesus Christ...You've _really_ got a potty mouth." That got a small giggle out of Henry and prompted Ben to close the small gap between their faces and give Henry’s rose colored lips a deep and sensual kiss. The younger man wrapped his arms around Ben’s shoulders and hummed contentedly into the kiss, eagerly sucking at Ben’s tongue, and loving the taste of him. When they unhurriedly pulled away from their kiss, there was a thin line of spit connecting their lips. As if on instinct, Henry stuck out his tongue and circled it around the line and sucked it off from Ben's lips and pulled away smiling at him. Ben gaped at him; his lips parted faintly and he could only mouth the word, "Damn" as he looked ready to devour Henry.  


“Lay down however you like.” Ben almost growled at Henry as he reached over to the bedside drawer for lube and a condom. Henry whimpered and did as he was told in nervous but excited anticipation. He decided to lie down on his back, knees drawn out towards his chest and almost making a right angle with his thighs, shins, and ankles. It was an odd position to choose but it’s what came to him first as he had a dream about Ben fucking him just like this.  


“Now baby, I’m going to need you to be very relaxed okay?” Ben reassured Henry who swallowed nervously but nodded understandably at him. Ben then planted small open mouthed kisses from Henry’s neck down to his chest, grabbing at his thigh. Henry shivered as every touch from Ben now had him panting heavily and heart thumping loudly in his chest.  


As Ben prepared him with the lube, Henry found it impossible to keep quiet. He started to whine and cry out things he would be very embarrassed to be caught saying. But Ben’s fingers by themselves felt amazing inside of him and biting his lips wasn’t enough to keep his mouth shut. Henry also found it hard to keep still as he was squirming in the bed while Ben teased his opening, stretching it. Sometimes Ben would bring Henry’s thighs up and pin them down to the man’s chest to still him a little. Through it all, Ben reveled in the way Henry begged and pleaded under him. Each pleading cry from Henry fueled his already throbbing dick which was now coated with precum as he started to become just as impatient as the insistent Henry.  


“Ben please get inside me! I’m relaxed!” Henry wailed reaching out to grab at his bicep. Ben moaned at the touch and decided Henry was indeed relaxed enough. In one swift motion, Ben slid the condom on, and coated himself with a generous amount of lube and grabbed on to Henry’s right thigh and ass. He lifted the thigh a little higher and placed his tip in between of Henry’s ass cheeks. The younger man gasped at the sensation and started to grip at the bed sheets and pillows near him. Chest heaving up and down and glistening with sweat, Ben began to insert his tip into Henry; gently and successfully making his way all the way inside of him.  


“So good… You’re doing so good baby,” Ben cooed caressing Henry’s face. The younger man’s mouth was agape, his face an expression of a mixture of shock, pain, and pleasure. He started gasping for breath trying to adjust his body to the foreign invasion. Ben wasn’t even moving yet but Henry felt as if he was being torn apart however at the same time, he wanted more of this pleasing violation.  


“Are you okay?” Ben asked Henry trying to be as gentle and still as he could. Henry still appeared tense and alarmed with Ben just simply resting inside of him. He was clenching around Ben snuggly though. It was impressive how well he was taking Ben’s fantastic length without a problem so far. After steadying his breath as much as he could, Henry looked up and smiled at Ben, his eyes now full of lust rather than shock. He bit his lips and purred at the older man, “Fuck me... I don’t care if you hurt me. I want it.” At that, Ben threw away being careful and started to move.  


“Oh shit!” Henry gasped, opening his eyes wide. Ben had started off with slow, shallow and moderate thrusts but was gradually moving deeper and fucking into him faster as he went. Soon Ben was pounding into Henry; the loud and rhythmic sound of their smashing bodies and creaking bed echoed within the room.  


Ben, showing little signs of mercy as Henry wanted, moved into him complimenting and cursing in between thrusts through gritted teeth about how good he was doing and how tight he was.  


“Isn’t-that-good?” Henry pouted at him cheekily in between punishing thrusts, the jest catching Ben off guard.  


Ben laughed a little and nodded, “Yes baby, tight is very good.” He then leaned down and kissed Henry stealing moans and curses from his lips. Henry felt _so good_ around him, he thought, his ass provided a perfect pleasurable warmth and sweet tightness for his cock. Ben wanted to be inside him forever.  


The posture Henry chose to be in for this was beginning to take its toll on him. It hurt, but at least he could still get a good look at the beautiful man above him, smashing enthusiastically into him. Ben's thrusts were relentless now; hard, fast, deep, and never missing his prostate. Henry would reach down and stroke himself if he wasn’t busy tearing at the bed sheets moaning, whining, and cursing, “Hm!-Oh!-Yea!-Shit!-Yes!-Fuck!-Ah!...” in pleasure after every powerful stab.  


He didn’t even find it necessary to touch himself with the way Ben was working him; giving him just enough of what he needed to please him but also to not let this end so soon. And Henry never wanted it to end. He wanted to keep staring at the way Ben's hips moved and follow the small beads of sweat that traversed down his toned chest and downwards to his flexing abs. He wanted to keep feeling the way Ben's cock stretched and filled him as it continued to drag in and out of him, burning him with painful and immense pleasure. He also wanted to meet Ben's eyes but the increasing dose of fervent bliss from Ben was making it hard for him to keep his eyes open. He found that he had to force his eyes closed now anytime he wanted to keep them half open for even a second to look up at him; all because of what Ben’s thick cock was doing to him.  


"Oh-GOD! Ben!-Again!-Harder!-Shit!" Henry exclaimed in ecstasy as sudden pumps of overwhelming, stinging electric shocks of pleasure surged up his spine and torso. He grabbed on to Ben's (whose defined arms were encaging him) biceps trying to guide him deeper.  


Ben groaned guttery into Henry’s touch and leered down at his face, watching him gasp and flush at the cheeks. His lashes were wet with sweat and his eyes looked a deep blue, half lidded, and looking down at Ben's abs. He looked so sexy, Ben concluded. He decided to slow down his thrusts a bit as he felt himself climaxing. He didn’t want to stop just yet. This shift in momentum almost made Henry lose his mind as he thought Ben was pulling out of him.  


"No!" Henry shouted louder than he anticipated, startling Ben. "I swear if you pull out of me, I'm going to die!" he whined. And with a squeeze of Ben's arms, Henry pulled the man down to him by the neck as much as he could, requesting a kiss. Ben bent down to the needy Henry, chuckling a little and obliged. He shifted his position and resumed his previous pace and was pounding into Henry again, biting and sucking at his lips now as well. He nipped at Henry's chin, neck, and pecks also, leaving bite marks along the way. … _Feel fucking good! You're so fucking good!_ , Henry thought of Ben to himself as he tried to meet his every thrust. It was only when Ben chuckled again and murmured, "Oh yea baby? You feel so fucking good too baby." into his chest, that Henry realized he had been saying those words out loud actually; muffling them through gritted teeth. It's not like he cared anyhow. Ben continued to suck bruises on Henry's body never changing his speed. Their bodies were tightly intertwined against one another with Henry’s hands tugging at Ben’s hair while Ben's forehead rested on Henry’s chest with one hand pushing one of Henry’s thighs higher (so as to allow him to fuck deeper into him) whilst his other hand grabbed on to a handful of Henry’s ass. For a man of his age, Ben’s stamina and drive surprised and undeniably pleased Henry. They probably have been going at this for over ten minutes now. _Fuck he's so good!_ Henry thought again. This time, the thought was truly only said in his head. After delivering a few more grueling thrusts into Henry in their tangled position, Ben was above him again and no longer bruising his neck and chest with his bites.  


"B-Ben!I-I-I-I..." An unstoppable telltale build up of heaviness was forming in Henry’s lower stomach. He began to gasp and squealed a little trying to say _whatever_ , mouth wide open, with a staccato of breaths that easily harmonized with Ben's vigorous thrusts. There was now a bit of slobber running down the corner of his mouth too and onto his chin. With his eyes rolling into the back of his head, Henry let out a long moan feeling his orgasm nearing and bit down hard on his bottom lip. He then forced his eyes fully open as much as he could, and locked them with Ben's lustful and half lidded ones. Ben’s lashes, however long and dark were barely shading the sepia brown shine of them as they looked down at Henry. He really did look beautiful, Henry thought.  


"Yea," Ben mouthed to Henry, wetting his lips and keeping his gaze on the gorgeous cerulean rays squinting and shimmering with longing under him. They had gone on long enough. "Cum for me now baby." he breathed, still keeping his tempo. His voice sounded distant and faint to Henry. Ben repeated the order in a much deeper voice right into Henry’s ear this time and_ _Oh fuck!_ That did it for Henry. His body tensed up violently as he threw his head back and started to cum untouched with a gasp, a cry, and occasional howls of "Oh God!", "Ben!", and "So good!" until his orgasm waned and he felt the world coming back to him. Ben had kept at him through his ecstasy trip occasionally taking gasps and cries from his mouth with light kisses and bites of his lips.  


With his orgasm now fully subsided and his breathing returning to normal, Henry began whimpering as Ben continued to move into him with languid but quick thrusts. He felt weak limbed and fragile so the power of the thrusts felt magnified but he could sense Ben was close too. After a few seconds of more slackening thrusts, Henry clenched tightly around Ben causing him to whine and finally cum with a prolonged and lascivious grunt. Henry almost sobbed as he was aggressively pulled down all the way onto Ben's long, swollen, and throbbing cock; the thing was almost splitting him! He gripped the bed sheets firmly; his eyebrows furrowed and lips in an “O” in awe as he watched Ben hum salaciously with his jaws clenched, his nails digging deeper into Henry’s side, and eyes beaming hungrily at Henry’s bottom. Ben looked fucking hott like this, Henry thought; animalistic and hott. With that thought, a sudden desire to pin the man down so he could lick his entire body washed over him. But Ben’s strong hands had him pinned down determinately on the bed; there was no way for him to budge at the moment and he was fine with that honestly. Maybe he’ll have a chance to lick him next time. God knows he wanted to do more than that to the man. Above him, Ben was completely _entranced_ watching his cock and balls get swallowed and disappear in between Henry’s plump and round ass cheeks. He was now grinding slowly into Henry, encouraged by the younger man’s pursed lips and purrs of satisfaction.  


“Oh...Fuck...” Henry mumbled at Ben’s continual lewd, yet pleasing intrusion of his insides. At this point, Ben was still fucking him pretty much and Henry was loving it. He brought a hand up from off the now much wrinkled bed sheets and grasped at Ben’s flexing arm which was grabbing at his ass greedily; kneading at the soft yet firm meatiness. Biting back a moan, Ben gyrated his hips, guiding his member deeper into Henry’s tight, pulsating hole one last time, until he emptied the last of himself and finally eased his tight hold of Henry. Henry cooed underneath him in exhaustion and relief. _Wow!_ Ben’s heart was probably beating a million beats per seconds at the moment and he was panting heavily. He felt like he did after one of his harsh Batman workouts but a lot more content and serene this time. He had never cam like that in his life before, he thinks. _Damn, what Cavill’s incredible ass could make him do_ …he sighed. Down on the bed, Henry was humming softly and affectionately at Ben, tracing a bulging vein on the man's bicep. Suddenly, he felt a hot, sticky, substance tickle his left thigh. This was strange as Ben had been wearing a condom but the fluid didn’t feel like sweat or lube. Still, the odd feeling made him snigger tiredly.  


"Condom broke." was the only thing Ben could produce as he continued to breathe heavily but controllably. He was still staring at Henry’s ass, watching as his cum gradually leaked out of his opening, enjoying the sight a bit more than he should. Henry nodded feebly and smiled at him. He would be lying if he said he _didn't like_ the feel of the warm gooeyness inside of him  


“That was great.” Henry croaked quietly to Ben, smiling at him gleefully. Ben smiled back wearisomely watching staring at Henry adoringly. All of the sudden, a twinge of pain made the younger man grimace and push back at his glistening chest. Ben frowned at the random action until he caught that he was still inside of Henry and with a quick apology, pulled out gently with a low moan and discarded the useless condom. He then gave a playful smack to Henry's behind, kissed him quickly on the lips and then fell chest first onto a pillow on the bed. Henry laid there still in the same twisted position, arms stretched at his sides, completely mesmerized by how good the fuck he just had was. His muscles would pay for it the next day but right now he felt happy, calm, and maybe a little in love. Which was a ridiculous way to feel with one’s chest gleaming with sweat and cum, hair in a mess of charcoal curls falling down one’s eyebrows, and cum trickling out of them. This was a lot more action than Henry anticipated for his first time with Ben. He wasn’t complaining however. Eventually, Henry decided to stretch out his legs, wincing, and laid down straight on his back; staring at the ceiling. Yea, he was going to be very sore in the morning and he almost didn't mind it one bit. If it was courtesy of an amazing pounding session like that from Ben, he’d take it.  


"Wow… you’re really good!" He commented breaking the sound silence and snorted out a laugh. Ben grunted in appreciation next to him into the pillow and muffled something about getting Henry cleaned up from all of their loving mess.  


“I hope I didn’t hurt you too bad.” Ben added clearly this time with genuine sincerity and concern. He was now turned on his side, leaning on one elbow and looking at Henry. He knows he was being pretty rougher than usual during his orgasm. He has no idea what came over him. He's never been tempted to go balls deep ever in his throes of ecstasy. He was, however, astounded by how well Henry took it. _God could he take it_ , Ben thought dirtily.  


Henry scoffed, interrupting Ben from his randy musings and rolled his eyes at the ceiling responding, “If _that's_ hurting me, I want you to hurt me like that all the fucking time.” He then turned to look at Ben raising an eyebrow at him and joked, “And that was a good workout too.”  


Ben smiled at him. _Well, well, well, someone likes it rough._ "Oh good. Maybe you and I should do cardio more often together then." He quipped back at Henry in a low and deep voice.  


"Hmm. Yea.” Henry started to say sitting up slowly, minding his aching muscles. He shifted on the bed and pushed Ben down on his back to the bed so he could straddle the big man. Ben immediately cupped Henry’s ass without hesitation as Henry made himself comfortable atop of him. The rapid reaction made Henry giggle and he started to gently massage Ben’s beefy chest, leaned down to give him a wet kiss then smiled at him and continued, “ _Cardio_ …I’d like that."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published smut fic :). Let me know what you guys think.


End file.
